She Illuminates My Heart Beats
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Ash and May are camping one night, when they discover something quite peculiar about the lake. Wonder what that could be? Written for the Advanceshipping "Lights" contest held at the advancers site.


**She Illuminates, My Heart Beats:**

* * *

_**This is a new Advanceshipping One-Shot that revolves around the theme of Light, made for the Fanfiction Contest held at the Advancers Site.**_

_**Disclaimers: The following is a non-profit, fanfiction story. Pokémon properly belongs to Gamefreak, Nintendo, Pokémon USA, and the original owners. Please support the official release.**_

* * *

_Ash's POV:_

* * *

Isn't it just nice to camp out here once in awhile? It really is quite peaceful just being with Nature and connecting with it. The night sky and soothing breeze was all that made up the air. Best part? I got to hang out with May, my very best friend. I looked to my left, seeing her resting against a tree near the makeshift fire we made.

"Things just can't be better than this, right Ash?"

I just laughed a little, before I glanced over to see Pikachu and Glaceon chasing each other around. Blaziken and Sceptile were...I think talking about something, Skitty and Infernape were chatting as well, Vena, or May's Venusaur was lifting my Bulbasuar into the air like how a mother would to a child, Squirtle and Wartortle were both splashing each other with water in a nearby lake, and finally, Heracross and Beautifly were flying around each other, for some unknown reason.

"It's cool to see all our Pokémon like this, right May?"

May just nodded, where she shone a small smile to me.

"It's pretty cool, and the night sky is breathtaking."

I then picked up a small blade of grass from the ground, putting it near my mouth with my hand cupped around it. I blew into it, playing a small tune, which made the Pokémon feel more relaxed from what I saw.

"Wow Ash, I didn't know you could grass whistle, what was that song?"

I just smiled, remembering one of the past journeys I had.

"Oracion. It's a small song I learned in Sinnoh, where it was able to calm Pokémon down, along with bring peace to the Town's Garden."

May was, I think, astonished at the small story I spoke of.

"Wow, it is a really nice melody, let me try something."

She plucked a small blade of the grass, before she started playing the same tune. I was amazed at how awesome she was playing the melody.

"Whoa, that was pretty much the same thing I played! How did you do it?"

"I guess I dabble in grass whistling."

We both shared a small laugh, before I noticed something at the lake.

"Wow, the moon is pretty here."

"And look at those Pokémon!"

I squinted, where I could see a few flashes of light.

"Are those?"

May smiled as she was able to confirm it.

"It is! They're Volbeat and Illumise!"

I just saw the lake seem to glow in silver, yet, dark blue color as the moon shone upon it.

"Hey May, what is with this lake?"

May looked at the Illumise and Volbeat.

"It's Heart Luminosity Lake. It is a lake that can light up, per say, when the full moon is out. It is also a place where Pokémon can find and decide their eternal mates."

I was amazed at the Lake's history, or explanation, as well as the Lake's shiny glowing color.

"That is amazing, so cool!"

They watched as the bug Pokémon danced around each other, sending each other light messages and dances. It was a mini light show. I then saw the Illumise and Volbeat go to Squirtle and Wartortle's heights, talking to them about something while they were still in the lake.

"Hey, what do you think Squirtle and Wartortle talking about to those guys?"

As we both looked a little closer, I saw that my Squirtle was...ahem, kissing May's Wartortle.

"Wow, so, do you think that means-"

"Those two are now eternal mates?"

We both shrugged, while the other Pokémon we brought just watched in amazement.

"Hey, look at them!"

As I pointed to what I was referring to, the Lights from the Illumise and Volbeats were glowing, turning the lake into a beautiful display of silver, yellow and blue.

"That's so beautiful..."

"Gorgeous..."

My hand then found its way into May's, creating a small connection, where we found ourselves holding hands.

"Hey, Ash…"

I then looked at May, where she was somewhat blushing at the contact with my hand, where I was just enjoying it.

"I…really like this time that we spent together…just the two of us. No distractions, we have a lovely lake to admire, the lights of the Volbeat and Illumise just amaze me, it makes my heart beat."

"I know, I feel that way too right now."

I hung on to the moments of when I held her hand.

"Are you just gonna keep holding my hand or are you gonna do something else?"

It was quite nerve wracking for me.

"Uh…yeah, I…kinda will?"

Her smile was just shining. It was such an illumination.

"Has anyone told you your teeth are shiny?"

May just got a bit confused.

"What?"

I just realized what I had blurted out.

"N-nothing!"

"Ash, you're still so dense."

She looked at me, her eyes seeming to sparkle within mine.

"Just suck up and kiss me."

May then gently placed her lips on mine, making the Illumise and Volbeat's thorax lights shine brightly. They created a dazzling heart outline around the two of us, while the Pokémon around them were cheering as well with them, quite happy at the results and the light show.

For me, it felt like a ray of light had shone over me. The light seemed to…well, illuminate me as well. My heart would be beating rapidly to how bright it was. I, really wouldn't be able to contain my shock.

Eventually, she broke the kiss, where I knew I was looking pretty derpy at the moment.

"…Wow."

"That's all you have to say? Cmon, at least say I'm a good kisser."

I just slowly nodded, where she just shrugged.

"Eh, I guess so then Ash. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. Have a nice night, Ashy."

She then pecked a small kiss on my cheek again, before going to a tent to sleep. For me, I just watched the illumination of the moon on the lake, thinking all about, and only, her.

"She illuminates, my heart beats."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm definitely not winning this. XD**

* * *

**_Kono bangumi wa, gurando suponsaa no teikuyou de, ookurishimasu(this story has been sponsored by):_**

Visit My official website: (remove the spaces)

http: yinyangyoyo .weebly . com

Visit an advanceshipping forum that I am a part of, and the ones who sponsored this contest:

http: advancers .proboards / index .cgi


End file.
